


Every Student Ever. Maybe.

by Vexicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: It’s second year and he’s already falling behind. Of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s second year and he’s already falling behind. Of course.

“You know, Asskun, you ought to do _some_ studying at least.”

Aspen stares at him with unblinking blue eyes. “Sure, and my last name isn't Koller,” he deadpans, unamused.

“I'm _serious_ ,” Kyler protests, waving his hands at the textbook. “Look, like, it's been a few weeks, and I don't know what to do at all, and I'm gonna fail... and I really admire you guys, honestly,” Kyler admits as soon as he calms down from his panic-induced state, looking sheepishly down at the numbers on the textbook.

“...who is ‘we’?” Aspen asks, barely batting an eye, all his concentration centered on staring at one of their school’s adopted cats lounging around the soft grass.

“Asskun, look,” he whines plaintively, pulling the thick textbook closer to both of them in the center. “I know I shouldn't have spent so long not doing anything during Christmas break, like come on! Look at this shit!” Kyler waves agitatedly at it. “Come on, I haven't even pre-studied algebra or anything! I'm going to fail and die!” Kyler groans sinking down lower and pressing his head into his hands.

“Shh. Can't have people knowing your true nature,” Aspen says, placing his hand to his lips.

Kyler blinks slowly. “True nature?” Then he glares at the long digit and pushes his hand away gently, but firmly.

“I cannot have people knowing that my best friend is a nerd,” Aspen intones, but is that a little affection in his voice?

“Aww, why not?”

“Nerd points, nerd rep, fucking dumbass, it adds up.”

“...you're not going to ditch me, are you?” Kyler asks quietly. His chest tightens. He's not sure if he can make it through the school year, or life at all. He's already rather stressed, having to deal with new, _social_ situations, which frankly, he has no idea how to deal with. There wasn't a ‘how to respond to others for dummies’, as far as he was aware.

He wishes real life was just like a written script.

That's the one thing that Aspen consistently beats him at: his ability to endear himself to others almost instantly. Kyler can tell Aspen is at least somewhat popular in his class, and now that he's put his own stuff out on the internet, Kyler watches with a strange feeling bubbling inside him at others approach him. 

Kyler finds himself thinking that Aspen is _lucky_ , even, having _both_ the boys and the girls fawning over him. He pushes that thought away for now; as far as he cares it has nothing to do with his education and getting a steady job. 

_Besides, it's not like I'm_ un _popular._ Kyler then hurls that thought into a bin. He doesn't really need to worry even more about others right about now.

It's for this reason Kyler wishes he could master Aspen’s easy charm and smooth wit, the way he smiles and nods so _naturally_ , appearing attentive to everyone’s needs. Aspen prides himself on knowing what makes everyone tick, how to make others adore him.

_I guess it's a skill as well._

“I'm offended. You can't honestly think that I'd leave you for a gaggle of popularity-obsessed idiots?” Aspen says, putting a hand on Kyler’s shoulder. The heat seeps into his skin, feeling warm, comforting, no matter how much Aspen insists he's the exact opposite. Kyler reaches up, shakes his head, and places his hand over his.

“I'm offended,” Aspen repeats, this time softer, and when Kyler turns to his left, there's a slight smile on Aspen’s pale features.

“Yeah. No. I mean, I know, no… I… no.” Kyler inhales and clenches both his fists. “No, I'm… I’m sorry if that's what you thought, I mean, I'm just… school wasn't this stressful back then, was it?”

Aspen makes a ‘tch’ sound and flicks his ponytail. “I mean, no shit. Every year they unleash more and more dumbass bullshit on us.”

“I feel like… I feel like I'm falling behind.”

“Nah, you'll catch up.” Aspen barely misses a beat. “Look, you're you. The day you fall behind is the day you literally are too ill to run, or something.”

Kyler chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Excellent metaphor you got there.”

“I do try my best.”

“Yeah, well, step up.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Kyler laughs and reaches out. Curiously, Aspen eyes his outstretched arms before he leans in, and Kyler gets the privilege of hearing the smaller boy _squeak_ when he pulls him into a hug. Kyler smiles and brushes his hands through Aspen’s brown strands. Only at the top, though, he knows Aspen doesn't like being reminded of the long strands trailing over his back in a ponytail.

“Dude, you're awesome.”

“Yes, I am,” Aspen says, slightly disgruntled, but still smug.

“I'll treat you to lunch later.”

“...it's alright.”

Kyler blinks, and is so surprised that he lets go; Aspen takes this chance to slink off like the snake he is, dashing away as swiftly as he can.

_He… said… what?_

Open mouthed, Kyler tries to catch a last glimpse of Aspen’s disappearing back, but fails. Sitting back, he smiles and shakes his head.

_Dumbass._

.

“Asskun said I could do it, but I feel like… I don't understand anything in class anymore.”

Keith clicks his tongue sympathetically, spreading the textbook wide open. Kyler looks at his brother, biting his lip.

“I mean… I had trouble too. I think I still barely get it.” Keith sighs and closes the book. “Look, like… you gonna consider getting tuition?”

Kyler stiffens in his seat and almost slams his arm against the lamp on his desk. “Do I have to?”

“I…” Keith scans his little brother, surprised. “You know, I thought you of all people would be more eager.”

“I-I don't know,” Kyler stammers, wide-eyed. “No, I, um… is it just…” He sighs and stares at the papers on his desk. “Is it just this year?”

“Something wrong, bro?” Keith asks patiently, stepping next to him and awkwardly hovering over his desk, though he doesn't seem to mind.

“...I feel weird this year. Maybe that's it!” Kyler says in dissonant excitement, considering the churning feeling is back in the pit of his stomach. “Oh, like, it's gone, it's better now, but this year, I just feel so… strange whenever people look at me,” Kyler confesses, rubbing his elbows, frowning slightly. “No, I… simply… wait, am I making any sense here?” Kyler says exasperatedly, waving his arms about.

“No,” Keith says helpfully.

“I-I don't know, Senpai helped me through it, she… she's magic!” Kyler babbles incoherently, gesturing with both hands at the wall behind them. He wonders if his redheaded neighbour can actually hear him. “Suddenly, I totally felt like vomiting no more!”

“Anxiety,” Keith deadpans. “Right?”

Kyler stares at him and splutters incoherently. “I-I… I… there's a _n-name_ for it?” he chokes out.

“Yeah. Anxiety. Smite or bright, or something.” Keith stretches and yawns, smiling lazily. “It's completely normal you're feeling that way, little guy. Anything else?”

“I don't know,” Kyler says quietly, curling into himself and burying his hands in his lap. He stares at the yellow glow of his lamp in an almost solemn manner. “I haven't felt it before this year.”

“Well, this year, more eyes are on you.” Keith smiles faintly and reaches out, ruffling Kyler’s short black locks. “It makes sense, yeah? Don't sweat it, you're totally normal.” Despite himself, Kyler smiles and brings his clenched fists up to his chest, mimicking a kitty-cat pose.

“Nya,” he says, and giggles.

Keith groans and withdraws his hand. “Oh my god, no. I'm so kicking you out.”

Kyler raises an eyebrow. “Yeah? This is _my_ room. Where no one can see and judge me.” He spreads his arms out dramatically. “My glorious haven. My safe space.”

“Aww, little guy, no one's going to judge you.” Keith crosses his arms, nodding firmly. “Not when I'm here, trust me. Besides…” he cocks his head and falls silent, looking skywards for a few seconds. “When I went back to my class, all they could talk about was how brave you were to put your work out there.”

“Asskun forced me into it,” Kyler explains, feeling a little miffed, but Keith's confession has sent a flutter through his heart. “Bravery has nothing to do with anything.” He feels like he never should have allowed the brunet to drag him into such an affair. Maybe then, he'd still be a normal student, but… to be worshipped? Idolised? His hand rubs up and down his arm. It's not bad, but it's not good either. Kyler doesn't know what to make of it. It's new, and as far as he's concerned new means frightening.

“I mean… I have to agree.” Keith shakes his head affectionately and smiles. “Like, man, you're always following your books. It's nice to see you doing something else for a change.”

“I shoot guns,” Kyler says, a little peeved, but he's not even sure what he's feeling anymore. His emotions are in a jumble; he feels sweet and bitter and warm all at once.

“Yeah, but… I'll be honest.” Keith lets out a laugh at that, surprising Kyler, letting his hands go slack. “Like, it's kinda… funny… cute... to see you struggling to be good for once. Your classmates have known you for a year now, maybe… that's it.” Keith sighs dramatically. “Like, man, I wish I had half as many people interested in me as you do.”

“Oh… they're… t-they're not really,” Kyler stammers, clutching at his desk, “interested, p-per se…”

“Awww, come on, man. Accept your fan club.”

“I-I… can't have one! N-not already,” Kyler splutters, squirming under his brother’s amused gaze.

“Awww, it's okay man.” Crouching down, Keith sweeps Kyler into a crushing hug, leaving him gasping, but he reciprocates all the same. Their shampoo is different; Keith smells like lemons and sunshine. “Just be brave, bro. You kinda are, already,” Keith says. "You're holding up really decently, Kyler, come on!"

“I don't… _feel_ brave.” When Keith pulls away, Kyler attempts to take a deep breath. _Calm, calm, calm._

“Look, like… I think… you're willing to do this. It's good. It's something fresh, like you kinda care enough to stay on, anyway.” Keith pauses. “Am _I_ making sense?”

“Yes,” Kyler offers, still fidgeting with his fingers. “I mean, like, uh… yeah.” Grinning sheepishly, he nods up at Keith. “Like… thank you. I'm just not sure… how I'm supposed to get through the year.” He gazes up at Keith with pleading big brown eyes, hoping that his brother is secretly a wizard or something.

“I don't think I can help you,” Keith admits after a few moments, making Kyler sag in defeat. “Look, like, the only thing is… talk to me. Do you feel better after this?” Keith urges, kneeling down.

Kyler smiles and nods eagerly, happiness colouring his features as Keith chuckles and pets him again, as though he were a cat. 

“Yeah,” Keith murmurs, more to himself. “Yes, that's good. So, if you feel upset, talk to any of us, right? I'll try to help, like… I probably can't, I'm not a therapy person, but yeah.” His dark eyes light up. “Leigh! That's it. She's the best.”

“She certainly is,” Kyler says, his words a little slurred as Keith rocks him back and forth in his excitement.

“Yeah, it’s okay, right, Kyler? Everything's okay and you _will_ get through it.”

“Mhmm.” Kyler says, smiling. “Thank you. Wanna laugh at dumbass cartoons?”

“With Nick?”

“Sure, why not? And then dinner.” Kyler pauses. “Do you think Nick will go through my own shit?”

Keith shrugs. “I mean, I don't know, but it's normal, right? It's definitely normal. I haven't had it daily, but…” Keith shudders. “Ugh. That school play.”

“Senpai told me,” Kyler snickers.

Keith rubs his hands together, grinning like an evil scientist. “That damn Aussie can’t keep her mouth shut.”

“What say we teach her a lesson?” Kyler’s eyes rest on his unloaded gun at the side of his room, his earlier worries forgotten.

“Let me teach you a little something.” Keith’s eyes glint with mischief. “Revenge is a dish best served cold, Kyler.”

.

“I used to think everything was really easy, but now I can't seem to do anything for sh-” Kyler cuts himself off, reminding himself that his company is his redheaded neighbour.

Leigh blinks, not offended at all. She takes another scoop out of her ice cream. “Uh huh. So, what's the problem exactly? It'll be good if you can pinpoint it. I'm rubbish, but I'll try to help.”

This week, his senior and his brother had grabbed Kyler and Nick, ushering them out of their home and to the newly opened ice cream parlour. “I want to see!” Keith had said, gleeful. Kyler didn't really mind. New adventures were always nice.

“I don't know! I thought I knew, but then, I realised I couldn't really do anything.” Kyler frowns at the chocolate sprinkles sitting on top of his chocolate ice cream with melted chocolate drizzled on top. (It wasn't too much! Not at all!)

“Do you think your work with Aspen is distracting you?” Leigh asks. “I don't actually really know what you do, so that's the only thing I can think of.”

“I mean… I don't think so,” Kyler says, doubtful. “I like it, though. It's sort of like relaxation time for me, even if Asskun thinks I'm terrible.”

“Well, if it's not that, then it must be something else. I'm sorry, I don't know much about your grades. I only know you're a total work addict, and Keith says you're pretty smart.”

Kyler feels a flush creep up his neck. “You guys think so?” The feeling of warmth sweeps over him. _Keith praised me!_ he wants to cheer like a seven-year-old.

Leigh nods, and Kyler continues. “I mean, I don't _feel_ smart now, though,” he says, letting his uncertainty show. “I mean, everything I try, it isn't actually working, not this year anyway. I think. Yeah.” 

Leigh stares at him intently. After a while, Kyler drops his gaze and takes a bite of his ice cream. Dual warmth and icy coldness explodes in his mouth, with just the right touch of sugary goodness. He gulps it down greedily, trying to ignore Leigh’s way too drawn out serious look.

He gulps down the ice cream. “Are you okay?” Kyler asks, flicking his gaze up to his senior, then back down again.

“Have you only been using your old methods of studying?”

Kyler looks at her strangely. “Yes?”

“That might be it. I think you can try doing something else.” 

“But… I…” Somehow the thought of that makes Kyler slump in his seat, something settling itself in his mind - reluctance? No, he won't be like Aspen, the very thing he chides his friend for! Still though, Kyler doesn't feel like budging at the moment, full up on the icy treat. It's good - he’ll have to tip the nice old lady at the counter later, who had introduced herself as the owner of the parlour.

Leigh is looking at him again, a spark of something in her eyes. “That's just it. You need to try something new.”

“But these methods… they've been proven to work time and time again,” Kyler argues. “I wouldn't use them if they weren't effective!”

“What _are_ your methods?”

Kyler raises one finger for every point. “Let's see… just your normal daily revision, notes, paying attention, you know?”

Leigh nods. “Honestly, I’m pretty sure you're doing way better than me,” she jokes. “I think I'll look at your notes later. But for now, you do know that occasionally you need to sharpen yourself, right? You're not twelve anymore. Everything’s harder now.”

Kyler pauses, looking at her. “Yeah. Okay,” he says, admitting defeat to himself. When did he pick up Aspen’s attitude? _He must be such a negative influence,_ Kyler thinks affectionately. 

“Maybe try looking at your stuff from a different angle,” Leigh says. “Maybe it's the way you understand certain things. Your application? I don't know.” She takes one last bite and pushes the empty cup to the side.

“You can't teach an old dog new tricks,” Kyler jokes.

“Yeah, yeah. The essay question we got for our exam last year was all about disproving that saying. Anyway, I don't think it's true. Looks like you boys have learnt better child-taking-care-of skills in the past decades.”

For a short moment, they glance over at Keith, who's diligently wiping Nick’s chin off. “Look at you,” he coos. Kyler smiles and nods his appreciation.

He turns back to find Leigh looking at him, and clicks his tongue to get her attention. “Hey,” he whispers. “Thanks for this, really.”

Leigh gives him an understanding look. “No problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I will never understand what joy you find in such meaningless 'fanfics', Kyler.”

The bored voice comes out of absolutely _nowhere_ and Kyler shrieks, hurriedly shutting his phone off. He glares at the brunet, who looks absolutely unapologetic. “You really like to read those gay romances, don't you?”

“I like fluff,” Kyler whines pitifully.

Aspen’s dark brown eyebrows quirk slightly. “What’s the point of those fanfics? All I see is two people cuddling. Nothing interesting happens.” He draws out the chair next to Kyler and sits down next to his friend. “And yet, I see it's one of the most popular categories. Please explain this ‘fluff’ to me, Kyler.” Aspen drums his fingers against his lap rapidly.

“I like feelings,” Kyler explains. Badly. Aspen is definitely looking at him weird. He fumbles for his phone to open the tab he was looking at just now. “Look at this, Asskun. It's cute, right?”

Aspen’s eyes skim over approximately two words and then he's complaining, “It's boring.”

“Aspen, you and I are both in the Higher Education Programme, so I would appreciate if you didn't treat both of us as brain dead at the same time.”

Aspen grits his teeth, and Kyler is actually starting to regret making him read it. The boy is clenching his teeth, pausing every other word to lean back and let out a groan. Is reading anything romantic at all so utterly painful for this boy? Kyler makes a move for his phone back, but it turns out to be futile as the brunet just holds it just out of his reach. “I will get to the bottom of this mystery,” Aspen hisses, “even if it kills me.”

They sit in silence for a few more minutes but as Aspen lets out another groan Kyler can't help but ask, “Is it really that bad?”

“What's this cuteness you speak of? All I see is utterly pointless boring content. It's well written, I'll give them that.”

Kyler sighs fondly. “You don't have to read it if it's making you cringe this badly,” he says in amusement, but then Aspen literally just meows in protest and so he shuts up. This kid meant business.

After a while, Aspen finally makes his observations. “People like seeing other people be happy?”

“People tend to.” 

“...I see,” Aspen says, though it's obvious he doesn't.

“People like to pair two people up together that they think would be cute together. It's called a ‘ship’. They ship a ship. Shipping.”

“Shipping,” Aspen echoes blankly.

“Usually, they're the people with lots of interactions in-universe.” Kyler has never seen Aspen look so lost in his entire life, and he's kind of amused how unnerved Aspen gets from measly _fluff_. He kind of wants to laugh.

“Does that mean that people ship us?”

The sudden question catches Kyler off-guard, but one quick Google search later and he confirms that yes, there is a large fan-following for them.

“People ship real life people?” Aspen asks with a disgusted tone.

“They do, but for us I think they're kinda shipping our fictional representations instead. I'll be honest, I don't mind. I kinda think of those as separate from their real-life counterparts, so I don't think there's anything wrong with that.”

“Do they write fluff for actors and singers too?”

“Yeah,” says Kyler, and then he finally does laugh as Aspen groans yet again.

“Fluff is annoying and troublesome,” Aspen grumbles.

“I like it because it's meaningless and pointless, Asskun. It's cute, it gives you warm fuzzy feelings. Do you not get warm fuzzy feelings?” Kyler presses.

“No. Fuck off.”

“Aww,” Kyler says as he pouts at the brunet’s curt reply. “Just you wait, someday I'll change your mind!”

“Sure you will,” Aspen says sarcastically.

Kyler laughs. “Whatever you say, Asskun.”


	3. Chapter 3

“My chest is expanding exponentially in terms of breast mass,” Aspen says flatly.

Kyler is proud of himself for not flinching; he'd really hate for the brunet to take it the wrong way. He's just surprised, that's all.

Not that Aspen ever really reacts, but Kyler knows that this is a touchy issue for him. In Aspen’s own words, ‘being born as a girl is the ultimate emasculating thing ever made so shut the fuck up.’

Alright maybe not that last part but still.

“Oh… um… cheer up?” Kyler bounces off the bed and fetches a mirror from his mother’s bathroom. It's shaped like a pan, but smaller and decorated with fake jewels. Kyler holds it up, allowing Aspen to look at himself. “From the front I can't see much. Right? Right?”

“Don't lie to me. I know what we both see.” Aspen doesn't even bother looking before pushing the mirror away. “I'm just going to hope I inherited my mom’s genes for boobs. It's the only thing she's good for,” he says, staring straight at Kyler. 

Even in this kind of situation, Aspen still betrays no _visible_ sign of distress. Even his voice, the voice that Aspen claims is too high-pitched, still remains neutral. Kyler is a little impressed and a lot worried.

“I don’t know how to help,” Kyler admits, making a sad expression as he stares into the mirror. If he himself already doesn't like how he looks, he's not sure if he can even begin to comprehend how Aspen feels. 

_Honestly, if I woke up to find my underwear filled with blood, I'd probably scream and cry._

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Kyler asks, feeling a little guilty. 

_For what? For being born right?_ He can almost hear Aspen ask. They've had this conversation a few times. _There's nothing wrong with that, Kyler. I wouldn't wish this on anyone._

Aspen scoffs. “Learn genderbending magic.”

Kyler grins. “Sorry, can't do.”

“Fucking hell.” Aspen hugs his knees and picks at the scab on his knee. “When I grow up I'm going to change my name to something else.”

“Isn't 'Aspen' gender-neutral already?”

“It is, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.” Aspen glares at his knee when he accidentally draws blood. 

“Do you have a name in mind?” Kyler is genuinely curious. He's gone onto one of those name picking websites before. He was completely taken aback by the sheer number of choices, all in various languages. _Names are amazing._

“No.”

Kyler clicks his tongue as he looks his friend over from top to bottom. “Pick another plant name, I think. It suits you.”

“Plants are nice, I agree,” Aspen says, shrugging. “They don't make much noise. They don't need much care. Gentle, calming. Green is soothing.”

“I take it back, name yourself Sharktooth or something.” If _Aspen_ ever became gentle and soothing, he swears he'd bust a gut laughing.

“You know you can change your name too, right?” Aspen suddenly asks, blinking, and Kyler starts.

“M-me?!” Kyler’s brown eyes are wide in disbelief. ”I…. don't know. My mom…” he picks at the stitching on his cushion. “Like, she said, it’s disrespectful to change your name, because it's given by your parents. So it's special.” He shakes his head. “I don't think I will.”

“Frankly, I couldn't imagine you as anything but Kyler, so that's a relief.”

“Yeah. I heard, right, wear some shirts with patterns.” Kyler realises that in any other context, staring at boobs probably would be a little inappropriate. “I still think you're pretty small. Cheer up, okay?”

“I went from an A to a B yesterday,” Aspen says, somehow still as nonchalant as ever. “This is very inconvenient.”

Kyler just keeps quiet, resting his gaze on the unfazed brunet. “I guess I'll have to settle for looking like this,” Aspen says, shrugging. “I don't really care. They're just going to have to take it in stride.”

_Do you really not care, or are you just saying that?_ Kyler wonders privately. With Aspen, it's always impossible to tell. Kyler honestly feels like he's talking to a brick wall sometimes. He feels a little bad. He's not always sure if he should tell Aspen he's boring him. Is this bad? (Then again, Aspen always switches the topic after a while, so he can't complain.)

“Will you grow a beard?” Kyler asks, then he giggles as he pictures Wise Old Asskun with a toga and a stick with facial hair that droops to his feet.

“If I'm going to look like this, better not. I will be subject to constant ridicule, which everyone with an ounce of sense would rather avoid.” Aspen looks like he's imagining the exact same thing. He rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out. The display of childishness _surprises_ Kyler. He's actually forgotten they were the same age.

What.

“So what should I call you?” Kyler is pretty sure BeardyMcBeardyBeard isn't a first choice in anyone's book.

“I'm okay with Aspen for now,” he says, reaching out and resting his hand on Kyler’s shoulder. “I want a binder.”

“You'll get one eventually. I'm sorry I can't be more help.”

Aspen shakes his head. “It's not ideal if I want my breathing intact, but whatever, I don't give two shits.”

“You're gonna be hot as fuck, man.” 

“Shut the fuck up, bitch.” Aspen lightly taps Kyler’s shoulder. “However, I suppose I also need to thank the fuck out of you.”

Kyler laughs. “Alright, whenever you feel burdened or whatever, just text me or something, okay?”

“...thank you, Kyler.” Aspen’s smile is brighter than the sunniest of days.


End file.
